


Ojciec wszystkich kłamstw

by Inkwashed



Series: Ojciec wszystkich kłamstw [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Harry Potter, Angst, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Renaissance, Suspense, Time Travel
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkwashed/pseuds/Inkwashed
Summary: Śmierć ofiaruje Harry'emu drugą szansę, dzięki której mężczyzna powraca do swojego dziecięcego ciała. Z wiedzą o przyszłych wydarzeniach, los wydaje się spoczywać wyłącznie w jego rękach. Słowo klucz: wydaje. Bowiem życiem najczęściej rządzą przypadki, a skutki tych zawsze pozostaną nieprzewidywalne.





	1. Ulubieniec Śmierci

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie **nie jest** tłumaczeniem.

– E7. O ile nie chce pan przegrać w dwóch ruchach.

Harry podniósł głowę znad planszy i wzdrygnął się na widok twarzy nieznajomego.

Tęczówki tak ciemne, że z trudem można było rozróżnić je ze źrenicami. Zapadłe policzki. Długie, wąskie wargi przywodzące na myśl krańce przepaści. Sieć głębokich bruzd. Jednak szybkie spojrzenie, rzucone na sylwetkę starszego mężczyzny, przyprawiło go o jeszcze większe wzdrygnięcie: miał na sobie czarny garnitur, choć dochodziła właśnie czternasta. Nad parkiem Grovelands słońce świeciło już wyjątkowo intensywnie. On sam ubrany był jedynie w koszulkę polo oraz szorty, które kończyły się trzy centymetry za jego pomarszczonymi kolanami, a czuł się spocony i rozgrzany jak po przebiegnięciu długiego dystansu.

– Podpowiadanie czarnym jest niesprawiedliwe wobec białych – odparł.

– Widzę, że cechuje pana poczucie sprawiedliwości nawet wobec tak błahej sprawy. Czy mam więc podpowiedzieć również białym? – spytał mężczyzna. Wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu. Krok od Harry'ego i stołu, na którym leżała rozłożona szachowa plansza.

– Nie. Dziękuję – powiedział. Miał nadzieję, że przybysz odejdzie po tych słowach, jednak ten bacznie śledził kolejne wykonywane przez niego ruchy. W końcu Harry, czując się co najmniej niezręcznie pod wpływem jego milczącej obecności, dodał: – Ma pan ochotę na jedną rundę? Gra dwoma kolorami nie jest szczególnie interesująca.

Wargi nieznajomego wygięły się lekko. Usiadł naprzeciwko niego, przy drewnianej, prostokątnej ławie. Położył obok siebie czarną laskę, z bogato zdobioną gałką, którą wcześniej trzymał. Wiatr zaszumiał mocniej potężnymi drzewami otaczającymi niewielką polanę, na której się znajdowali. Harry zaczął układać pionki w ich początkowych pozycjach.

– Który kolor pan wybiera?

– Czarny – odparł mężczyzna. Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na złotą obrączkę Harry'ego.

– Byłem żonaty – wyjaśnił i wykonał pierwszy ruch. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego zwierza się obcemu człowiekowi.

– Rozumiem, że czas przeszły pełni tu istotną rolę.

– Mhm. Moja żona zmarła trzy lata temu – powiedział.

– To przykre.

Harry spojrzał na mężczyznę. Nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy faktycznie uważał śmierć Ginny za przykrą. Brzmiał obojętnie, jakby wspominał o pogodzie, a nie wyrażał współczucie dla odejścia czyjejś bliskiej osoby.

– Kochał ją pan? – Nie potrafił ukryć zaskoczenia wywołanego tym pytaniem.

– Tak. Sądzę, że tak – odpowiedział. Poczuł, że była to niewłaściwa odpowiedź, jakby w pewien sposób zdradzał nią Ginny, więc dodał: – Rozumie pan. Gdy ktoś jest z kimś tak długo, zaczyna zapominać o tym, jak to wszystko się zaczęło. To już nie jest ta nastoletnia namiętność i obściskiwanie się za każdym razem, gdy tylko nadarzy się ku temu odpowiednia okazja. A codzienność i to najczęściej szara, ale przeżyliśmy wspólnie bardzo wiele dobrych chwil. Doczekaliśmy się dzieci i wnuków.

– Gdzie są teraz pańskie dzieci, pańscy wnukowie? – spytał mężczyzna. Rzucił mu przelotne spojrzenie, po czym wykonał swój ruch.

Harry spojrzał na staromodny sygnet z zielonym kamieniem, który zdobił jeden z jego długich palców.

– Pracują – odparł i westchnął. – Każdy ma swoje życie.

– Każdy z nich żyje swoim życiem.

– Dokładnie – przyznał.

– A czy pan kiedykolwiek żył własnym?

Wytarł pot spływający mu po czole. Twarz nieznajomego, jak i jego ciemnobrązowe, przerzedzające się włosy, wciąż były całkowicie suche. Dopiero teraz zauważył nienaturalną ciszę, która zapanowała w parku. Drzewa przestały szumieć. Nie było już słychać śpiewu ptaków, których populacja w tym parku była jedną z największych w Londynie. Nie widział również żadnych ludzi, choć jeszcze pół godziny wcześniej stół obok niego dwóch staruszków grało w karty, a ktoś wciąż przebiegał lub spacerował z psami siecią ścieżek.

– Żyłem. Oczywiście, że żyłem – powiedział.

Z frustracją obserwował, jak zostaje matowany, choć nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że gdyby ten tylko chciał, mógłby zakończyć ich grę znacznie szybciej.

Nieznajomy spojrzał mu w oczy, a pomiędzy nimi zawisła pewna zimna ciężkość. Harry nigdy nie czuł się w ten sposób pod wpływem spojrzenia kogokolwiek. Miało to znaczenie, ponieważ za pięć dni kończył siedemdziesiąt lat. Przeżył wystarczająco wiele, by poznać całą gamę spojrzeń. Nienawistnych. Smutnych. Zimnych. Jednak pomimo uczuć, jakie wzbudzało w nim to mężczyzny, nie sądził, by było w rzeczywistości jednym z nich.

– Sądzę, że to kłamstwo – odparł nieznajomy, wciąż na niego patrząc. – Co więcej sądzę, że pan również zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

– Słucham? – spytał. Był zbyt rozzłoszczony i zaskoczy tym pytaniem, by wykrztusić z siebie coś więcej.

– Całe pana życie polegało na spełnianiu cudzych oczekiwań i budowaniu wieży kłamstw. Walka z Tomem Riddle'em, ponieważ bez niej byłby pan jedynie dzieckiem spod komórki, o które nikt się nie troszczył. Zdawał sobie pan sprawę z tego, że nikt nie zwróciłby na pana uwagi, gdyby nie był pan tym Harrym Potterem. Chłopcem, który miał za zadanie wszystkich ocalić. Dorastał pan pod tym przekonaniem, co przełożyło się na każdą z pańskich przyszłych decyzji. Praca aurora. Ginewra, wobec której żywił pan jedynie troskę i sympatię, a jednak ją poślubił. Dzieci. Powiem panu, panie Potter, że jest pan jedną z niewielu osób, której tak bacznie się przyglądałem. Przekładałem kilkukrotnie nasze spotkanie, a to zdarza mi się raz na trzy miliardy przypadków. A jednocześnie, pomimo całej mojej sympatii, nie mogę nie myśleć o panu jako o kłamcy i ślepcu.

Harry poczuł, jak każdy mięsień jego ciała tężeje. Cała złość, którą odczuwał jeszcze minutę wcześniej, znikła, zastąpiona przez niedowierzanie. Wiedział, że umrze. Cóż, śmierć była w końcu jedyną wiadomą w jego życiu, ale nie spodziewał się, że odejdzie tak szybko (zbyt szybko jak na czarodzieja), a tym samym podzieli los swojej żony. To nie mógł być jakikolwiek żart. Po prostu to wiedział, choć nigdy wcześniej nie wyobraziłby sobie Śmierci jako mężczyzny, który siedział naprzeciwko niego.

– Jest pan… – urwał. Myśl ta wydawała się zbyt niemożliwa, nawet opatrzona w ramy wyobraźni.

– Tak. Jestem Śmiercią – powiedział mężczyzna. – A pan jest martwy od piętnastu minut.

Im dłużej Harry mu się przyglądał, tym coraz bardziej zaczynał utwierdzać się w przekonaniu, że jednak ktoś, kto zabiera ze sobą ludzi do krainy umarłych, może wyglądać właśnie tak jak on. Z jednej strony przypominał wynędzniałego arystokratę, znajdującego się na łożu śmierci. Z drugiej samego Voldemorta – przez jego postawę, sposób mówienia i oceniające cię podczas każdej sekundy spojrzenie.

Spojrzał na potężny, kwitnący dąb, byleby tylko nie patrzeć na Śmierć. Poczuł się nagle słaby i pokonany. Pomyślał o Lily, Jamesie, Albusie. Swoich pięknych i młodych wnukach, które stawiały już swoje pierwsze kroki w dorosłości. Hermionie i Ronie.

– Zwykle ludzie zaczynają protestować właśnie w tym momencie.

– Nie mam zamiaru protestować. I tak nie wygrałbym z panem – odparł.

– Tak. Nie wygrałby pan – powiedział Śmierć.

Harry miał ochotę zadać mu wiele pytań, jednak doszedł do wniosku, że odpowiedź na wszystkie z nich i tak brzmiałaby tak samo: czas. Tylko dlatego wciąż mógł czuć się żywy, choć w rzeczywistości od kwadransa był martwy. I tylko dlatego mogli tak swobodnie rozmawiać, grając w szachy, gdy gdzieś tam, na całym globie, co pół sekundy umierali kolejni ludzie.

– Nie widzę, żeby chował pan do mnie urazę za moje słowa. Nazwałem pana kłamcą i ślepcem.

– Nie uważam, że zmarnowałem swoje życie.

– Bo nie chce pan tak uważać.

– Dlaczego tak bardzo zależy panu na tym, bym tak uważał? Co to panu da? Już po wszystkim. Umarłem. Formułowanie prawdziwych lub też nieprawdziwych wniosków o przeżytym życiu, rozwodzenie się nad tym wszystkim, nie mają najmniejszego sensu – odparł Harry.

– Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze – powiedział Śmierć, wciąż na niego patrząc.

Poczuł się nieswojo pod wpływem jego słów.

– Wielokrotnie robiłem dla pana wyjątki. Jeden więcej niczego nie zmieni. Dam panu szansę, panie Potter. Szansę na przekonanie się, że nie ma pan racji. I szansę na to, żeby pańskie słowa tym razem stały się prawdą.

– Przepraszam, ale nie rozumiem. Ma pan zamiar mnie ożywić? – spytał Harry. Myśl o ponownym życiu nie wydawała mu się już tak atrakcyjna jak jeszcze minutę temu.

– Pańskie życie nie ma już żadnego znaczenia. Proces gnicia jest nieodwracalny – powiedział. – Odrodzi się pan na nowo.

Harry poczuł kiełkujące w jego wnętrznościach przerażenie. Wszystko. Będzie przeżywał wszystko na nowo.

– Proszę tego nie robić. Błagam – odpowiedział. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie wygląda w tym momencie jak jedna z tych osób, która zasłania się własną rodziną, byleby tylko wybłagać u Śmierci jeszcze rok lub dwa życia, że wygląda żałośnie, ale nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia. – Nie dam rady przeżyć tego na nowo. Po prostu nie dam.

Nagle, nie pamiętając już od jak dawna, miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Zaszkliły mu się oczy. Naprawdę sądził, że nie da rady przeżyć tego wszystkiego na nowo. Po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak wiele przeżył w swoim życiu i jak silny był podczas każdej z tych trudnych chwil.

– Harry – Śmierć po raz pierwszy zwrócił się do niego po imieniu – dasz sobie radę. Pamiętaj, pozwolę ci na wiedzę o przyszłości. Los znajdzie się tylko i wyłącznie w twoich rękach.

– Nie może pan tak po prostu zwracać mi życia! – powiedział. – Jest pan Śmiercią!

– Od początku wpajano ci, że każde zjawisko ma swoją parę, a raczej przeciwnika. Jest Dobro i jest Zło. Coś i Nic. Śmierć i Życie. Jednak ja mogę zabierać i dawać życie. Czy nie sądzisz, że to w pewien sposób komplikuje się z tym, jak przedstawiano ci świat? Ukazuje jedną z wielu rys na twoim światopoglądzie?

Śmierć wstał i podniósł z ławki swoją czarną laskę. Jej ozdobna gałka, która, jak dopiero teraz zauważył Harry, przedstawiała czaszkę, mieniła się w słońcu.

– Prośby niczego nie zmienią. Powinieneś o tym wiedzieć.

– Co to panu da? Co, do cholery, panu da to, że będę przeżywał to wszystko na nowo?

– Rozrywkę. Staniesz się dla mnie najwspanialszym widowiskiem od dziesięciu tysięcy lat.

– Jestem więc jedynie pana marionetką? – spytał ostro. – Mam pana zabawiać, ponownie pokonując Voldemorta? Przeżywając ponownie każdy dzień tego koszmaru, jakim było moje życie, gdy żył?

– Nie, Harry. Nie jesteś moją marionetką. Jesteś moim ulubieńcem – powiedział Śmierć. Jego wargi wygięły się w krzywym uśmiechu, ukazując rząd zębów. – Dlatego właśnie pozwolę ci na to, byś tym razem niczego nie żałował.

– Nie…

– Zapomniałbym – przerwał mu – niektóre rzeczy muszą pozostać takie same. Inaczej niczego nie zrozumiesz, Harry.

– Proszę!

– Baw się dobrze, ulubieńcu Śmierci.

Nim Harry zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, ogarnęła go ciemność.


	2. I Had It, But It's All Gone Now

Gdy Harry otworzył oczy, w pierwszej chwili pomyślał o tym, że jednak był martwy. Otaczała go absolutna ciemność i niczym niezmącona cisza. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że być może Śmierć wysłuchał jego próśb, a on sam znajduje się właśnie w Pustce. Krainie umarłych, którą zwykł sobie wyobrażać jako formę pozagrobowego życia. Było to wyjątkowo pocieszające, ale jedynie na dziesięć krótkich sekund.

Wziął głębszy wdech. Nigdy nie snuł wyobrażeń na temat tego, jaki zapach mógłby się w niej unosić, ale jednego był pewien: z całą pewnością nie ten środków czystości.

Poczuł, jak jego żołądek ściska coś lodowatego. Jeżeli jego obawy były prawdziwe, jeszcze nie odwiedził sklepu z różdżkami Ollivandera, jednakże nie miało to istotniejszego znaczenia. Znał magię niewerbalną na poziomie, który znacznie przekraczał umiejętności władania werbalnymi zaklęciami większości czarodziejów.

Pomyślał o płomieniu, a sekundę później ten pojawił się, nieruchomo zawisając nad jego głową.

– Merlinie – powiedział Harry. Rozejrzał się i nie czuł już nawet paniki. Czuł absolutne, pożerające go z każdą kolejną chwilą przerażenie.

Usiadł. Jak się przekonał, nieprzyjemna twardość, na której leżał, była niczym innym jak materacem. Przyjemna miękkość grubym kocem, a duszący zapach w rzeczywistości był tym środków czystości. Na nieco zakurzonej półce stały cztery butelki detergentów. Zaraz obok jedenastu zielonych żołnierzyków postawionych w zwartym szeregu, jednych z niewielu zabawek, które posiadał w dzieciństwie. Poza tym leżały na niej również różne drobiazgi, znoszone przez niego z ogrodu za domem. Nie pamiętał dlaczego, ale – gdy był dzieckiem – uwielbiał kolekcjonować kolorowe kamienie, liście i pióra, przez co ciotka Petunia niejednokrotnie dostawała szału.

Ale akurat kobieta była w tym momencie najmniejszym z jego zmartwień.

Znajdował się w swojej komórce pod schodami. Co znaczyło mniej więcej tyle, że Dursleyowie wciąż nie otrzymali listu z Hogwartu, a on sam miał mniej niż jedenaście lat. Nie mógł jednoznacznie stwierdzić, czy był bardziej wściekły, czy zrozpaczony. Wszystko, co osiągnął, wszystko, na co tak ciężko pracował i o co walczył – a co najważniejsze trójka jego ukochanych dzieci – wszystko to zniknęło.

Nie. Zostało po prostu skazane na nieistnienie w obecnej rzeczywistości, na coś znacznie gorszego od śmierci.

Ze ściśniętym gardłem, ponownie skorzystał z dwóch niewerbalnych zaklęć. Jego myśli przypominały ogłuszające kłębowisko. Nie potrafił skupić się choćby na moment, przez co nie udało mu się za pierwszym razem wyczarować tak prostych czarów, jakimi są Tempus oraz Date. Dopiero przy trzeciej próbie komórkę rozjaśnił złoty blask. Magia zaczęła wić się w powietrzu i układać w kolejne cyfry, w godzinę oraz aktualny rok. Wszystko trwało zaledwie dziesięć sekund, po czym czar rozpłynął się, niczym ziarenka piasku zdmuchnięte nagłym powiewem wiatru.

Była druga piętnaście… drugiego lipca 1991 roku.

...

Z ponurą miną pomagał swojej ciotce w przygotowywaniu śniadania. Przez całą noc nie zmrużył oka, przez co niemal zasypiał nad smażącą się na patelni jajecznicą. Pamiętał, że jako dziecko miał potężny apetyt, a jednak teraz sam zapach świeżego pieczywa i zaparzonej kawy przyprawiał go już o mdłości.

Doszedł do wniosku, że cokolwiek właśnie przeżywa jest niczym innym jak tylko niezasłużoną niczym karą i przekleństwem. Miał dziesięć lat. Mieszkał u swojego wujostwa. Nie dostał jeszcze nawet swojego listu z Hogwartu. Z tego, co pamiętał, ten przyszedł kilka dni przed jego urodzinami. Kolejne wyniki rozrachunku z rzeczywistością, w jakiej nagle się znalazł, wydawały mu się tylko i wyłącznie gorsze. Nie potrafił znaleźć jakichkolwiek powodów, dla których Śmierć cofnął czas. A tym bardziej dlaczego wybrał właśnie ten moment. Dlaczego wakacje na miesiąc przed Hogwartem? Nie pamiętał, by wydarzyło się podczas nich coś istotnego. Oczywiście, nie licząc wiadomości z magicznej szkoły i związanych z tym początkowych nieprzyjemności.

Petunia włączyła radio, nastawiając je na swoją ulubioną stację. Harry nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie jej nazwy, jednak pamiętał, że za każdym razem, gdy słyszał coś z jej zwyczajowego, smęcącego repertuaru, miał ochotę wyjść z kuchni, przez przypadek trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

– A teraz na odmianę coś smutniejszego – powiedział spiker. Harry miał ochotę prychnąć. Według niego stacja wyczerpała już wszelkie istniejące limity boleści. I to na całe kolejne stulecie. Nie sądził także, by istniał na świecie ktoś, kogo dodatkowo trzeba byłoby smucić o siódmej piętnaście. W poniedziałek. – „I Had It, But It's All Gone Now" Sidneya Becheta. Dla wszystkich tych, którzy mieli wszystko, czego tylko zapragnęli, a teraz nieodwołalnie to utracili.

Harry prawie przypalił jajecznicę, słysząc opis piosenki, a następnie ją samą. Kuchnię wypełniły dźwięki smutku i bolesnej tęsknoty.

– Jeżeli ją spalisz – odezwała się sucho Petunia, patrząc na niego znad czytanej gazety – będziesz robił drugą. Do skutku.

– Tak, ciociu – powiedział, jak miała w zwyczaju odpowiadać jego dziesięcioletnia wersja.

Nie dość, że drwiło z niego samo życie i śmierć, to i na dodatek radio.

...

Niecałe dziesięć minut później wszyscy zasiedli już przy stole. On sam. Vernon, znajdujący się w ewidentnie złym, skorym do kłótni nastroju. Petunia oraz zaspany Dudley.

– Dlaczego nie jesz, chłopcze? – spytał Vernon. W jego głosie nie znajdował się choćby i gram troski. Był dokładnie takim, jakim zapamiętał go Harry. – Znowu wybrzydzasz?

Harry spojrzał na niego z najbardziej neutralną miną, na jaką było go w tym momencie stać. Nagle przypomniała mu się każda lekcja z Severusem Snape'em. Wszystkie złośliwe uwagi mężczyzny razem wzięte nie były w stanie konkurować z zuchwałością jego wuja. Znowu wybrzydzał! Choć niemal sam przygotował całe śniadanie i pamiętał o tym, że w swoim poprzednim życiu niejednokrotnie bywał głodzony przez wujostwo. Czy Śmierć wystawiał go właśnie na jakąś absurdalną próbę cierpliwości?

– Nie wybrzydzam – odparł. Zmusił się do upicia kilku łyków gorzkiej herbaty. – Po prostu nie mam apetytu, wuju.

Miał nadzieję, że na tym zakończy się ich rozmowa. Czuł się wyprowadzony z równowagi bardziej niż przez trzydzieści ostatnich lat swojego życia.

– Niewdzięczny chłopak. W ogóle nie doceniasz tego, co masz – odezwał się jednak Vernon.

Dudley zachichotał znad swojego tostu z dżemem. Petunia, niezainteresowana przebiegiem rozmowy, nalewała sobie właśnie drugą filiżankę kawy.

– A co takiego mam? – spytał sucho, nie wytrzymując. Nawet nie zastanawiał się nad tym, czy za moment będzie żałował swoich słów. Między nimi zawisła zimna ciężkość. Czuł, jak jego magia na moment robi się niespokojna, przypominając najeżone futro wściekłego psa. – Komórkę pod schodami na wyłączność? Wątpliwą przyjemność z obcowania z wami pod jednym dachem? A może inną, tą płynącą z bycia waszym parobkiem? Powiedz mi, wuju, co takiego mam?

Nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy jego słowa bardziej zszokowały, czy też rozwścieczyły mężczyznę. Jego twarz przybrała kolor dojrzałego jabłka. Widelec, który trzymał w dłoni, uderzył z brzękiem o talerz. Ciemne oczy rozszerzyły się i zwęziły. Zaraz po tym wymierzył mu mocny policzek. Poczuł piekący ból na twarzy. Przekrzywiły mu się okulary.

Być może nie skończyłoby się na jednym uderzeniu, jednak Dudley zaczął krztusić się z niedowierzania swoim tostem. Harry nigdy nie pyskował swojemu wujostwu w ten sposób. Ogólnie rzecz ujmując, nie pyskował im wcale, a już na pewno nie tym tonem.

– Vernonie, nie przy stole! – powiedziała Petunia.

Oczywiście, nie zwróciła uwagi swojemu mężowi, by ten nie bił go w ogóle. Miał go tylko nie bić przy stole.

Cóż. Być może jego wujostwo było jednak jeszcze gorsze niż to, jakim je zapamiętał.

...

Znajdował się właśnie w trakcie porządkowania strychu (był to jeden z dwudziestu innych obowiązków, które przydzieliła mu ciotka Petunia, rozeźlona po porannym incydencie), gdy poczuł czyjąś obecność. Podniósł wzrok znad czyszczonych albumów. Śmierć stał przy odrapanym oknie, patrząc z niego na ogród Dursleyów oraz skrawek palącej się w słońcu ulicy. Wyglądał identycznie jak podczas ich ostatniego spotkania.

Wiedział, że to miało miejsce zaledwie kilkanaście godzin wcześniej. Czuł się jednak już tak zmęczony swoim „nowym" życiem, że odbierał ich rozmowę, jakby minęło od niej znacznie więcej czasu.

Rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające, by Petunia lub Dudley przebywający w domu nie usłyszeli ich rozmowy.

– Świetnie, że pan wpadł – powiedział z sarkazmem. – W samą porę. Naprawdę.

– Harry – Śmierć spojrzał na niego – gniewanie się na mnie niczego nie zmieni. Tak samo jak przeklinanie mnie, moich rodziców, dziadków i wszystkich innych, wciąż żyjących krewnych.

– Mam nadzieję, że pan jakichś ma – odparł Harry, wciąż siedząc ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. – Inaczej niepotrzebnie wysilałem się z wymyślaniem tych wszystkich epitetów na ich temat.

– Ten czas jest wyjątkowo istotny – powiedział Śmierć. – W końcu to zrozumiesz.

Harry ze złością cisnął albumem do kartonu. Wiedział, że tego nie zrozumie. Jak również tego, dlaczego był zmuszony spędzić tyle czasu ze swoim wujostwem. Mimowolnie zaczął obwiniać o to samego Albusa Dumbledore'a. Ze swoim wiekiem, wiedzą oraz inną perspektywą zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nigdy nie istniał żaden dostatecznie dobry powód, dla którego wciąż musiał mieszkać z Dursleyami.

– Czy to ma związek z Albusem Dumbledore'em? – spytał wreszcie.

– Być może – odpowiedział Śmierć.

– Rozumiem, że nie ma pan najmniejszego zamiaru odpowiadać.

– Istnieje istotna różnica pomiędzy zrozumieniem a wiedzą.

– W porządku! – odparł, szczerze już zirytowany. – Nie musi pan odpowiadać.

Ignorując Śmierć, powrócił do porządkowania starych albumów i książek. Mógł wykonać wszystkie ze swoich obowiązków za pomocą magii, jednak chciał wypełnić jakoś dni, które pozostały mu do opuszczenia domu na Privet Drive 4. Choćby miało to polegać na porządkowaniu strychu i pieleniu grządek w ogrodzie całymi godzinami.

...

Od godziny pielił grządki ciotki Petunii. Co jakiś czas odgarniał wierzchem dłoni mokre kosmyki z czoła, przyglądając się krytycznie efektom swojej pracy. Z każdym kolejnym spojrzeniem utwierdzał się jednak w przekonaniu, że nie ma żadnych albo te są tak nikłe, że aż niezauważalne. Wreszcie westchnął i wstał, rozprostowując obolałe nogi.

Przez otwarte drzwi do ogrodu widział swoje wujostwo siedzące przed telewizorem w salonie. Petunia sączyła mrożoną herbatę, zaś Vernon pił schłodzone piwo. Okazjonalnie wybuchali śmiechem, oglądając jedną z tych swoich brazylijskich telenoweli. Dudley przebywał gdzieś poza domem, a on sam właśnie tutaj, pracując w słońcu. Było już późne popołudnie, ale to wciąż świeciło wyjątkowo intensywnie.

W pewien sposób żałował, że zachował się tak a nie inaczej podczas śniadania. Nie był już tamtym bezbronnym dzieckiem. Nie wyobrażał sobie zemsty na swoim wujostwie. A tym bardziej... ich zabójstwa. (Łatwość, z jaką mógłby teraz tego dokonać, bez jakichkolwiek konsekwencji, wydawała się dla niego przerażająca). Jednak mógł przynajmniej wzbudzić ich strach tak, by podczas najbliższych tygodni nie musiał po raz kolejny pełnić roli ich parobka.

Doszedł do wniosku, że Śmierć musi być nim rozczarowany. On sam zaczynał czuć się sobą rozczarowany.

...

Od przebudzenia w swoim dziecięcym ciele nie zastanawiał się jeszcze nad tym, co zrobi z całą wiedzą o przyszłości. Był na to za bardzo rozgoryczony i niepogodzony z nową rzeczywistością. Dodatkowo wiedział, że póki co nic go nie pośpiesza. Gdy jednak wieczorem siedział w kuchni, ze znudzeniem przeglądając mugolski tygodnik, usłyszał telefoniczną rozmowę swojej ciotki z jej przyjaciółką. Nic istotnego. Same plotki i kobiece bzdury, ale dwa z zasłyszanych słów sprawiły, że niemal zastygł na krześle. Pierścionek. Naszyjnik.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, pod ich wpływem jego myśli zwróciły się ku horkruksom Voldemorta. Przez pierwsze dwie minuty miał wrażenie boskiej wszechwiedzy oraz nieograniczonego sukcesu, jednak uczucia te topniały z każdą kolejną sekundą, by wreszcie zamienić się w niepewność oraz zwątpienie. Przypomniał sobie o poszczególnych położeniach każdego z odłamków duszy Czarnego Pana, ale koniec końców i tak nie był w stanie wykorzystać połowy z tych informacji.

Przynajmniej na dzień dzisiejszy, pomyślał.

W jego głowie zaczął kiełkować plan.

...

Następnego dnia ze zniecierpliwieniem wsłuchiwał się w dźwięki rozlegające się wciąż w domu. W odgłosy wieczornych wiadomości puszczanych w telewizorze. Ostatnie stukanie garnków w kuchni. Kroki na schodach. Puszczaną w łazience na piętrze wodę. Wreszcie, po niecałej godzinie, w absolutną ciszę, w której pogrążył się dom.

Pośpiesznie transmutował swoją piżamę w koszulkę oraz spodenki i wyszedł z komórki. Przywołał tenisówki. Wiedział, że roztropniej byłoby poczekać jeszcze kwadrans, jednak czuł, że nie wytrzyma już ani chwili dłużej. Chciał mieć to już za sobą. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę podniecenie i strach, które odczuwał.

Aportacja bez użycia różdżki. Cóż, to mogło skończyć się w praktycznie… każdy sposób. Łącznie z rozczłonkowaniem lub utratą życia. A jednocześnie mógł dzięki temu po raz pierwszy wykorzystać wiedzę o przyszłości i odhaczyć już jeden punkt w planie dotyczącym jak najszybszej eliminacji Voldemorta.

Na samą myśl o nim jego żołądek ściskało zimne przerażenie. Wydawać by się mogło, że tym razem pokonanie go nie sprawi mu żadnego problemu, będzie przysłowiową pestką, ale rzeczywistość wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Nawet zdobywając wszystkie horkruksy, nie mógł zniszczyć ich od razu. Tom Riddle prawdopodobnie już się odrodził, przez co odczułby ich destrukcję i próbował w inny sposób zabezpieczyć się na wypadek kolejnej śmierci.

Harry doszedł więc do wniosku, że najlepszym – choć wciąż niepewnym – rozwiązaniem będzie zdobycie jak największej ilości horkruksów i nieingerowanie w żadne wydarzenia na jego pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie. Dzięki temu doprowadzi do pojedynku z Kwiryniuszem Quirrellem oraz samym Voldemortem. A wygrywając go, zniszczy wszystkie odłamki, które zdobędzie. Nie był to plan idealny, jednak wciąż był to jakiś plan.

Istniała jednak jeszcze jedna rzecz, której się obawiał. Little Hangleton znał jedynie z myślodsiewni Albusa Dumbledore'a.

Spróbował uspokoić swoje myśli. Skupił się na wyobrażeniu wioski położonej w dolinie. Okazało się to znacznie trudniejsze niż przypuszczał: widział wspomnienie o niej ponad pięćdziesiąt lat wcześniej.

I gdy wydawało się już, że mu się nie uda, poczuł znajome szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka.

...

Gdy aportacja dobiegła końca, nieomal stracił równowagę. Musiał przyzwyczaić się do swojego nowego ciała. Wciąż zapominał o tym, że teraz był nieporównywalnie mniejszy i lżejszy. Spojrzał na nocne Little Hangleton rozlegające się w dolinie. W niektórych budynkach paliło się światło. Potężne drzewa cicho szumiały. Powietrze pachniało trawą i słońcem. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że mu się udało. Wiedział, że jego niewerbalna magia ma się naprawdę świetnie, jednak nigdy nie przypuszczał, że ta znajduje się aż na tak wysokim poziomie.

Spojrzał na lewo, szukając wzrokiem znajomej ścieżki na wzniesieniu. Nic nie zmieniło się tu odkąd Odgen, pracownik ministerstwa, odwiedził rodzinę Gauntów. Droga prowadząca do ich domu na skraju lasu wciąż była wyboista i kamienista. Po czterech minutach zwężała się, ciągnąc się pomiędzy wysokimi, zdziczałymi żywopłotami. Gdyby nie mały, wyczarowany przez niego płomień, który wisiał nad jego ramieniem, nie byłby w stanie niczego dostrzec. Kilka metrów dalej dróżka kończyła się ścianą zieleni, jednak pomiędzy nią znajdowała się sporej wielkości wyrwa. Przeszedł przez nią i nieomal nie zachłysnął się widokiem.

Wiedział, że dom Gauntów przypominał ruderę, jednak teraz, kilkadziesiąt lat później od czasów ujrzenia wspomnienia i w nocnym świetle, wydał mu się niemal upiorny. Dziurawy, zapadający się dach. Sięgające aż za pobite okna pokrzywy i chwasty. Atmosfera opuszczenia i zapomnienia. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie tego, co czuł Voldemort, widząc to miejsce po raz pierwszy. A tym bardziej nie był w stanie zrozumieć tego, dlaczego schował w nim pierścień Gauntów będący jednym z jego horkuksów.

Wszedł do środka.

Przegniłe, stare deski skrzypiały pod każdym krokiem. Miał ochotę skrzywić się od wszechobecnego zapachu stęchlizny i pleśni. Przez wyrwę w dachu był w stanie dostrzec skrawek granatowego nieba. Skierował się w stronę jednego z pomieszczeń, jak pamiętał, pełniącego niegdyś funkcję zarówno salonu jak i kuchni. Od dawna nie znajdowały się w nim żadne meble, jedynie sterty gruzu i zawalony od dawna kominek. Z narastającym zwątpieniem obchodził je kilka razy, starając się skupić. Nie potrafił wyczuć horkruksu, jednak nie pamiętał już uczucia, które towarzyszyło mu podczas jego odnajdywania.

Właśnie miał sprawdzić kolejny pokój, gdy usłyszał dźwięk przypominający upadające deski. Odgłos ten dochodził zza ściany obok. I prawdopodobnie nawet by go nie zaalarmował, w końcu znajdował się w samoistnie rozpadającym się od dziesiątek lat domu, jednak zaraz po nim usłyszał wołanie.


End file.
